


Rebuild

by Sharkpancakes



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Blood and Violence, Drinking, F/F, Rumors, Secrets, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:06:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23074441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sharkpancakes/pseuds/Sharkpancakes
Summary: Sometimes to become something new, you have to go back to the beginning.
Relationships: Im Nayeon/Son Chaeyoung, Kim Dahyun/Minatozaki Sana
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	Rebuild

Two rolling suitcases could be heard going down the hall. Students bustling about and moving into their rooms. It was the beginning of a new year and everyone looked happy to be back in these halls. 

Well almost everyone. 

"285.. this is us" Dahyun said as she pushed open the door to their new dorm.

"Bigger than last years that for sure, we actually have space to entertain. Kind of stupid on their part all things considered don't you think?" Chaeyoung said throwing her bag on her bed.

"Alot of things at this school are fucking stupid" Dahyun mumbled kicking over the chair at the desk.

"Dude, we're already on academic probation don't get me owing this school money for damages already too will ya" Chaeng scoffed hopping up to the window ledge 

"Don't you dare smoke in here or I swear I will-" 

"You going to fight me too? Temper temper, that's how you got sent back here in the first place" Chaeng cut her friend off.

"Don't try that innocent shit with me, don't think I don't know why you're here too. Nice scar by the way" Dahyun laughed.

"Fuck off, I'll go take a walk then" Chaeng said as she hopped down and brushed Dahyun on the way out.

"Dean's office, 2 hours. We can't be late remember" she reminded her and she took the door slam as her answer.

Dahyun ran her hands through her hair and decided she'd rather unpack later and hopped on her bed staring at the ceiling. Memories started to flow back in her head of last years move in day, her and Chae pulling up so optimistic on making the most of their university experience.  
Their parents used their connections and got them into a prestigious university, it's those same connections they used to get them back here to as their parents say "fix what broke them". Last year they were so much happier, were so hopeful…

"We were idiots" Dahyun grimaced getting up. There was still no sign of Chaeyoung and 30 minutes till the meeting with the dean so she grabbed her keys and headed out. She passed by the courtyard where some students were looking at potential clubs to join, new students moving in and some familiar faces returning.

She didn't see her though, and she preferred it that way. 

She walked up the stairs to the main office and she could see Chaeng already sitting at the top with headphones on so she slowly approached and kicked her feet.

"Shall we?" She asked extending an arm to the younger one.  
"Like we have a choice" Chaeyoung replied grabbing her hand and together they entered the building.

They made the familiar walk to the office they had come to see a lot of. If you had asked them at the beginning of last year if they ever saw themselves in trouble they would have said of course not but that was before everything. It's amazing how much a semester can change someone.

Chaeyoung knocked on the door as she prevented Dahyun from just barging in, she used to have more manners she thought to herself. Then again, she was no better herself remembering their earlier exchange.

"Come on in and have a seat ladies" they heard through the door and they did so. Dahyun tried to hide her anger at being here, she could feel her nails digging into her palm. Chaeng forced her hand open and put her open palm back resting on her own lap. She sent her a slight glare and took a deep breath as she watched the man put two folders down and adjust himself in his seat.

"Well let's not sugar coat it, you know why your here. You're lucky your parents have friends in high places because if it was up to me you wouldn't have been let back in, there are many students who would love to be here in your place and who would actually take it seriously. You're both on academic probation and Ms. Kim, I'll remind you we have a zero tolerance policy for fighting here."

Dahyun tensed up at the last sentence. It was deserved and she knew it but still doesn't make the words sting as less.

"Ms. Son, I'll remind you again of our vandalism policy. The terms of both your enrollment are simple, you only have one more chance at this or your expelled. You have to earn an 3.0 minimum for you to proceed to the next semester and have been assigned a tutor to ensure it, here is your schedule and their contact info. Do not let me see you again" he said and he pushed the files towards them.

They both gave him their fakest smiles, grabbed the papers and made their way out of the building.

"A fucking tutor are you kidding me right now" Dahyun growled as they walked to the dining hall, the meeting had ended just before dinner and she was feeling a bit hungry. 

"Be smarter then" Chaeng quipped back kicking a rock along her path.

"You have one too idiot, who the hell are you to say anything about being more intelligent". Dahyun scoffed

Chaeyoung lit up a smoke and ran her hand through her hair. Cut it short for the new year, figured a change was needed. Plus she always used to compliment her long hair, she won't give her the satisfaction this time.

"What were you expecting Dubs, incase you seemed to have forgotten we're in no position to be bargaining or arguing. It was college or a record do you forget or did you want to go to jail fo-"

Dahyun stopped and grabbed her jacket hard cutting her off "Shut the hell up Chaeng".

Chaeyoung shook her off and laughed while taking another drag. "Relax, remember you're not the only one who's back here against her will" she says and traces over a patch of skin now scarred over. 

Dahyuns anger fades as she recognizes the mark, remember what used to be there. Remembers her for a second and that's all she needs before it feels like someone has injected venom in her veins. 

"I'm sorry, I think I'm going to go take a walk and cool off then grab something to eat" Dahyun said.

"Want one for the walk?" Chaeng said offering her pack to her.

"Get those out of my face. You should really quit that habit you know" she scowled.

"I'll put it in the suggestion box, see you back at the dorm" the little cub said as she walked away.

Dahyun sighed and started her walk, she did a couple laps around the campus. She ran into some old friends she used to have classes with and avoided some familiar faces from places she shouldn't be concerned with anymore. This was a new year, a fresh start. At least her parents were hoping, Chaengs too. 

After grabbing something to eat she headed back to the dorm and took a shower, when she came out Chaeng was back in the room.

"How was your walk?" the cub asked.  
"I walked past the back lot" she replied and she could see how Chae tensed. "I don't know why but I couldn't help it" Dahyun sighed sitting on her bed.

"I'm going to hit the shower now too" Chaeng said grabbing her shower stuff and heading to the bathroom and Dahyun finished getting dressed and headed to bed. Before she did, she opened her schedule and took a look at the contact card of her tutor.

She sat on her bed and put on her headphones, classical music coming through. She closed her eyes and let the music lull her for a while until she felt someone jolt her awake. She took of her headphones when she saw Chae standing beside her bed pillow in hand.

"Can I sleep with you tonight?" She asked looking down.

Dahyun couldn't deny her because as much as they lash out in anger at each other, they both know they love and need each other at the end of the day. Misery loves company as they say so she moved over to make room as Chaeyoung slowly wrapped her arms around her frame.

"I'm sorry for earlier, I'm trying Chae I swear I am to not be this angry all the time anymore" Dahyun whispered into the dark.

Chae shook her head and mumbled into her "I'm sorry to Dubs, you have no idea how sorry I'll always be" the guilt she's been harbouring for months still building up in her chest.

And Dahyun knew what she meant, she wishes she could take the blame away but she knows she'll never stop. She's told her so many times she doesn't blame her but it doesn't seem to have changed anything. She places a kiss to her head and tries to change to subject.

"So who's your tutor" Dahyun yawns while asking, the sleep finally getting to strong to hold back.

"Some girl named Sana, you?" Chae answered softly.

"I forget… rhymes with nylon kind of" she replied and with that she closed her eyes to go to sleep. Chaeyoung heard faint little snores and as she fell a sleep a memory from last year replayed in her head.

_"You got invited to where? Girl you know partying isn't really my thing" Dahyun said pushing the flier back to her best friend._

_"It's a mixer for new students and it'll be fun come on please! This is our chance to try new things, to meet new people. We'll leave if it's too much okay please just to this for me" Chaeyoung begged excitedly._

_"You just want to go because you think the flier girl was flirting with you" Dahyun laughed._

_"Even more reason to go! Come one do you want to be single forever too? Who knows what can happen" the cub exclaimed._

_"Okay fine you convinced me. It's one party what's the worse that could happen" Dahyun smiled_

"I'm sorry Dahyun, it will always be my fault you met her" Chaeyoung thought to herself one last time as she too fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> What could have happened to make such bright lights turn so dark.
> 
> All will be unraveled eventually.


End file.
